


"I could really eat somethin'" - Fictober19

by wikiangela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Being High, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Boys In Love, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Crushes, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Fictober 2019, First Dates, First Kiss, Human Castiel (Supernatural), I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Smoking, Unrequited Crush, Weed, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikiangela/pseuds/wikiangela
Summary: Dean and his friends go out to eat something while being high, in the middle of the night. As chance would have it, they meet Dean's crush.





	"I could really eat somethin'" - Fictober19

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing prompts and I saw that many of the stories were much shorter, but I saw this “I could really eat something” and then this long fic just kinda happened haha (I think I’m not capable of writing shorter stories, there’s just always some more story to tell and there just wasn’t a great moment to end it before) 
> 
> Also, I’m not sure if I’m gonna write anything else for fictober but who cares, I did this one and I kinda like it so here it is (well, I like half of it, but still)
> 
> Idea for the beginning kinda based on "That '70s Show" and their Circle :D If anything is wrong with how they act or smth, I based it just on the show, so sorry ☺ Feel free to tell me what I got wrong :D

It was Friday night. Actually, it was already Saturday. Four teenagers were sitting in a circle at the round table. They were all in great moods. It was probably mostly due to the joint they were sharing. They were finishing another one and they were quite high at this point. But let’s introduce them first.

First, sitting in an armchair, a little bent towards the table, with huge grin on his face, was Dean Winchester. He was laughing at something someone said, tho he wasn’t really sure what it was. Even in his washed out jeans and a t-shirt with a band name, and high, he looked gorgeous. Back in high school he was one of the hottest, most popular guys. Not that he cared about all that. He was a twenty-one year-old college student now, and they were sitting in his small apartment at the moment.

To Dean’s left was his best friend, Charlie Bradburry, sitting in the middle of the couch, talking passionately about something. They’ve been friends forever and now they were going to the same university. Her beautiful red hair was up in a ponytail, with few strands of hair and her fringe loose all around her face. She was wearing Dean’s t-shirt, because she spilled coke all over hers, being her clumsy self.

Opposite to Charlie, and to Dean’s right there was his other best friend, Benny Lafitte, on an ottoman, holding the joint at the moment and taking a drag on it. He was also Dean and Charlie’s friend. They all met at the same time in elementary school and were inseparable since. Benny too went to college with Dean and even used to live with him for a while, before they decided that living together was not good for their friendship. They drove each other crazy. 

And finally, opposite to Dean, in another armchair, was Sam Winchester. He was Dean’s younger brother. He was seventeen, in high school, and visiting his brother during winter break. But he was… not like his brother. In Dean’s words, he was a geek. With great grades and already knowing exactly what he wants to do in the future. Dean was in college, but even he had no idea what he wants to do. Sam wasn’t smoking with them. He took few puffs just so they wouldn’t tease him about how lame and uptight he is. And he knew them all for years, he knew they would do that. Then they stopped paying attention and he was just observing them with amusement.

“I could really eat somethin’.” Dean said, interrupting Charlie’s rant about something he wasn’t listening to. 

“You always do.” Charlie laughed, rolling her eyes. “Anyway... what was I talking about?” she asked, furrowing her eyebrows and trying to remember.

“I honestly have no fuckin’ idea.” Benny said, _ giggling _, and passing the joint along to Dean.

“You’re pretty.” Charlie said to Dean and chuckled.

“You’re prettier.” he answered with a wink, then taking a drag of the joint. 

“Well, duh.” she said, laughing again. “Gimme” she took the spliff from his hand, smoking it instantly.

“I think you’ve had enough, babycakes.” Benny reached across the table to take it from her, but she dodged from his hand.

“Look who’s talking.” she said, taking another drag. Then she gave it to Sam, who immediately gave it to Benny, who after a while gave it back to Dean, who just remembered that he’s hungry.

“Guys, I’m starving.” Dean said again, in a kind of whiny tone. “Let’s go out.”

“Yeah, I could eat too.” Benny shrugged. 

“Yay, food!” Charlie exclaimed. She was probably the highest of them all. She was already up, going to the front door and putting her shoes on.

“You good, Sammy?” Dean asked his younger brother, of course thinking it was his first time smoking. It wasn’t. And he wasn’t _ really _smoking right now anyway. Dean stood up and put out the joint.

“Yeah.” Sam nodded, also standing up. “So we’re going out?” 

Benny and Charlie were already out the door, with shoes and jackets on. They were laughing about something on the staircase.

“Yeah, we gonna eat.” Dean grinned. He couldn’t help it. 

“Where?” Sam asked, putting his jacket and shoes on. 

“Well…” Dean started, but got interrupted.

“How about this diner around the corner?” Benny said. “You know, the one where the guy you’re in love with works.” he said and Dean was surprised that his tone wasn’t even teasing like always. He just said that so casually, like it was the most common fact.

“I’m not.” Dean said. “But whatever. We can go there.” not like the guy’s gonna be there anyway. It was middle of the night and Dean saw him there only during days. And he knew for a fact that it’s open 24/7. He’s there quite a lot, especially on weekends, when the guy works.

“In love, huh?” Sam asked teasingly. That he was not aware of, and he was undoubtedly the person that knew literally everything about Dean.

“Shut you cakehole, bitch.” older brother said, but he couldn’t contain a smile. Mostly because he was that high.

"Jerk." Sam muttered back.

They all went out of the building and started walking down the street. They were all talking and laughing. Charlie and Dean were walking hand in hand. Benny and Sam were right next to them. It was around 2am. There weren’t many people out.

Few minutes later they went into the diner. And Dean stopped suddenly, unknowingly pulling Charlie back towards him, and causing Benny and Sam behind them to almost bump into him.

“Dude, what the fuck-” Benny started, but then he just snorted and tried to suppress a laugh. “So he is here.” he added. “Sammy, meet your brother’s great, unrequited love.”

“Maybe a little louder, would ya?” Dean said, trying to appear annoyed. But he wasn’t really capable of being annoyed right now, thanks to the weed. He was too relaxed. He pulled Charlie towards the nearest free table. It wasn’t hard, just two others were occupied. “And to you he’s Sam.” he added, knowing that the kid’s gonna say it anyway.

“C’mon.” Benny rolled his eyes, sitting down opposite to him and Charlie.

“Dean’s right.” Sam said, sitting next to him. “Only Dean calls me ‘Sammy’, which I still hate by the way.” he said with his famous annoyed expression and Dean laughed. 

“Even our parents are not allowed to call him that.”

“We know.” Charlie spoke up. “We’ve known you for quite some time.”

They all started bickering, when someone approached the table.

“Hello, what can I get you?” they all looked at the waiter. Dean swallowed loudly. It was him. No amount of weed would make him relaxed enough to not be a little bit nervous around his crush.

“Hey Cas.” Dean cleared his throat, looking away from him. “I’ll have the usual.”

They all placed their orders and Cas went away, with Dean observing him. Cas was in a really well-fitting pair of black jeans, and a white polo shirt that they were supposed to wear in the diner, and a red apron. And he looked good. Like always. His dark hair all messy. But the thing about him Dean liked the most, in appearance, were his eyes. So blue and bright and… deep and nice and Dean was so in love with those eyes. He also loved Castiel’s sense of humor and the way he got confused when he didn’t understand a joke or a reference. Or how smart he was and he seemed to know every fact there is about everything. And he was so nice and helpful to people. They talked quite a lot. But not long, because Cas was always working. And Dean never had the guts to ask him out, even as friends. And when they weren’t talking and Dean was in the diner, he liked to observe him. He knew all his cutest smiles and expressions. And he was a little creeped out by himself, but he didn’t care.

“You’re staring.” Charlie said in a singsong tone.

“So what?” Dean found himself not really caring if Cas notices. But that lasted a moment, after which he came back to reality. “I’m hungry.” he said again.

“Dude, we just ordered. Be patient.” Benny rolled his eyes, smiling.

Dean and Benny started talking, Sam pitched in from time to time, mainly just listening, while Charlie was ignoring them completely, drawing on napkins with pen she asked another waiter for.

“Wow, that’s nice.” Sam said to her, while other guys were still talking. 

“Thanks, Sammy.” she grinned and stuck out her tongue when he rolled his eyes. “You know you’re stuck with ‘Sammy’, right?” 

“Yeah, unfortunately.” he sighed, but he had a little smile. They were like family. “But it’s okay, as long as it’s just you three.” he knew he would not win with them. With Dean. To Dean he will always be his little brother Sammy and he had to come to terms with it.

Just then Cas came over with a tray full of their food. He put everything on the table.

“Thanks, Cas.” Charlie grinned at him. 

“That’s pretty.” he pointed to Charlie’s drawing. 

“It’s nothing.” she chuckled. “You’re cute.” she added, looking up at him, and before she said anything else that might be stupid or about Dean, Dean nudged her with his elbow, maybe a little too hard. “Oh wow, I’m hungry.” and she dug in her food, already forgetting what she said.. They _ were _still high.

“Enjoy your meal.” Cas smiled, a little abashed, and then was gone.

Just then Charlie said seriously “If you’re not gonna ask him out, I will.” 

“What?” Dean turned towards her, shocked. “You’re a lesbian.”

“And still, he’s so dreamy even _I_ am attracted to him.” she said, a little bit jokingly, but the rest of them couldn’t be sure. “I was never even attracted to you, and according to every girl in high school, that was impossible.” she pointed out.

“That’s not true, shut up.” Dean took a bite of his food. “If you go out with him, we’re not friends anymore.” 

“You gonna break up with me?” she asked in a mockingly shocked tone. “Over a _ guy _? How can you even say that?” she theatrically put her hand on her chest. “Wait, you’re not gonna, are you?” she seemed genuinely concerned now. 

“He’s not just any guy.” Benny said. Dean just kept eating, because he was really hungry. Normally they wouldn’t stop with the jokes and teasing, but they were stoned now, so one of them will change the subject soon. The only thing he would worry about, if he was sober, was that they were talking incredibly loud. “He’s _ the one _. The one that wrapped Dean around his finger not even trying.”

“Seriously?” Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“Yeah.” Charlie nodded and then started laughing. Then she got all serious. “Guys!” she exclaimed. “What if we all got magic powers, like, like wizards- Like, what if we were supposed to go to Hogwarts but we never got out letters?!” she seemed really concerned about this, which was really funny to the rest of the group.

“Wait.” Benny thought about something intensively. “Yeah, I think I’ve heard it already tonight.”

“Really?” she was confused.

“Yeah, you’ve been talking about it before Dean suggested food.” Sam said. He was still the sober one. 

“Oh.” she said, and it seemed like she was suddenly deep in thought. “I would eat some ice-cream.”

“Later.” Dean said, rolling his eyes. “Oh fuck, it’s good.” he added, pointing to his food. “But we gotta get ice-cream after this.”

“Yes!” Charlie clapped.

“This coke is the best!” said Benny, sipping the drink he ordered.

Sam was amazed at how quickly their moods and topics were changing, basically this whole night. He knew how weed worked, but still, he never saw his big brother like that, so it was weird.

When they were finished with the food, they spent a bit more time there, just sitting and talking. Then they paid and left. They started walking back towards Dean’s apartment, Benny and Charlie deep in conversation about some sci-fi movie they both watched and now they were discussing and freaking out over the end of the world. Sam was to them listening with amusement, and Dean was deep in thought. Then suddenly he stopped.

“I’m gonna be right back.” he pulled the keys out and gave them to Sam. And then he just turned around and walked away.

“What?” they were all confused.

“We were supposed to get ice-cream!” Charlie remembered.

“Let’s go then.” Benny decided. “Dean’s loss.”

“Are there any places with ice-cream even open right now?” Sam, of course, was the voice of reason.

“Shoot, I didn’t think of that.” Charlie said, looking like she’s about to cry.

“Then we’ll find some 24/7 supermarket or something and we’ll eat ice-cream at home.” Benny said. “Sound okay?”

***

Meanwhile, Dean felt bold and stoned and he was not thinking clearly. So he decided to do something stupid.

He went back to the diner and saw Cas wiping tables.

“Hey.” he said, walking over to him.

“Oh, hi.” Castiel looked at him. “Did you forget something?”

And Dean got lost in those blue eyes. And all he wanted to do was kiss Cas’ lips. But... Keep in mind that he was intoxicated, when he mindlessly said, or maybe even muttered “I could really eat somethin’.”

“What?” Castiel squinted his eyes adorably as he did, when he was really confused. “You just ate, Dean.”

“Oh, yeah, right.” Dean chuckled uncomfortably. “Sorry, I’m a little high. Um, what I wanted to say was-” he took a deep breath. “You wanna go out with me sometime?” he said quickly and nervously. The only reason he got it together was weed and even that wasn’t enough to not stress about Cas’ answer. Or maybe it was starting to wear off? He wasn’t sure.

“Of course.” Castiel smiled widely.

“I mean, on a date.” Dean added, not sure if the beautiful angel in front of him understood. He bit his lip nervously, while Cas just chuckled.

“I got that. I would love to go on a date with you.” Cas said slowly so it would really get to Dean. “Just don’t be high then.”

“Yeah, ‘course.” Dean laughed. “I’ll give you a call.”

“You don’t have my number.” Cas said, pulling his pad and a pen, writing a number and then tearing the page out of there and giving it to Dean. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Dean smiled. “But I really could eat somethin’. It’s the weed.” he explained. “I think we were gonna get ice-cream.”

“We have ice-cream.” Cas said. “We can share.” he smirked.

“Sure.” Dean said, already forgetting about his friends. “But this will not count as the first date.” he added.

***

Later that night, maybe around 3:30am, he was back in the apartment, where the rest of them were eating ice-cream from a box.

“Suckers.” he laughed. “I just had ice-cream with Cas. And I got a date. Sorry, Charlie, he’s mine.” Dean grinned and his friends were in shock.

“I knew you had the guts to ask him out.” Benny finally said. “Well, really I didn’t, but good for you.”

“Congrats. And don’t fuck it up.” Sam spoke.

“I guess I prefer ladies anyway.” Charlie shrugged.

Dean sat down with them and after the box of ice-cream was empty, they all went to sleep.

***

The next day, when the weed wore off and Dean was sober, he woke up and started panicking.

"I asked Cas out." he said to himself. He pulled the number out of his pocket, as he didn't change before sleep, and just stared at it for some time. "And he said yes. Fuck me.” he covered his face with his hand, still not believing that it actually happened. But he knew it did. He didn’t remember much of last night, but he definitely remembered his talk with Cas.

“I’m sure he will, but shut up.” Charlie groaned next to him, turning her back to him and taking more of the covers with her. She wasn’t a morning person. Well, neither was Dean, but he was too nervous about his date. They were sleeping in his bed, Sam was on the couch in the living room, and Benny on the floor in living room.

Dean rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He quickly put Cas’ number into his phone. He knew that Castiel is probably asleep after night shift, and also he didn’t want to be the guy that calls right away. That would seem lame. Although he did not want to wait too long...

So he called him later that day, when his friends went back to their houses and it was just him and his brother. 

“Hello?” Cas answered and Dean felt this familiar warm feeling he got every time he heard Cas’ voice.

“Hey Cas. It’s Dean.” he said and went to his room, to be alone and so Sam, who was sitting in the living room watching tv, would not hear his conversation.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel said. “I’m glad you called.”

“I’m calling about that date… because I did ask you out on a date, right?” he added, suddenly doubting himself.

“Yes, you did.” Cas laughed. “You really were that high, huh?”

“I guess.” Dean bit his lip. “So, are you free anytime next week? Around 6pm maybe?”

“I’m free tomorrow night.” Cas said, but then added quickly “But we can find time next week too, I just thought- Nevermind, sorry.”

“No, that’s cool. I mean, that’s even better.” Dean assured. “Honestly I wanted to ask you even about tonight, but I didn’t wanna be too, um, pushy, I guess. But I’ve been wanting to ask you out for so long that the sooner the better.”

“Okay, great.” Dean could swear he heard Cas smiling. “Tomorrow night, then.”

“Oh, wait.” Winchester suddenly remembered that his brother is staying with him for another few days. He opened the door and called “Yo, Sammy, you gonna be okay if I leave you here alone tomorrow night for a couple hours?”

“I’m gonna be fine, Dean.” Dean could see only his back, but he was sure Sam just rolled his eyes. “Go on your big date and have fun.”

“Thanks, little bro.” he closed the door again. “Sorry ‘bout that.” he said to the phone. “It’s just that my brother’s visiting and, you know.” he shrugged, although Cas obviously couldn’t see him.

“So tomorrow around six?”

“Yeah, that’d be great. Should I pick you up?” 

"Sure, why not.” Cas chuckled. “I’ll text you the address.”

***

He was really nervous for the rest of the day, and the next day. Normally, when he or his friends were feeling stressed, they would smoke a bit, just enough to relax. But he promised Cas he would be sober. Besides, he wanted to remember everything exactly. 

But he didn’t even know where to take him or what to wear.

“Dean, relax.” Sam sighed, when Dean was running all over the apartment, looking for his favourite t-shirt. “You’ll figure out what you wanna do together.”

“Yeah, but still. I have no clue- ah, shit!” he exclaimed after he hit his foot against the couch. “I really want this to work out. It has to.” he added, running back to his room. “What t-shirt did Charlie wear yesterday? You know, the one she took from my closet?”

“I don’t know, didn’t pay much attention to that. Just wear whatever, you always look the same.” Sam was getting annoyed. His brother was insufferable sometimes. “And you never really cared what you wore on dates.”

“Yeah, but this is Cas.” Dean had to go out in twenty minutes if he wanted to be on time. “I really, really like him, Sammy.” he stopped in the door to his room and looked at his brother. 

“I know.” Sam sighed. “And he likes you too, don’t worry. I honestly don’t know any person, who isn’t a teacher, who didn’t like you.” he said, because, yeah, Dean wasn’t so popular with the teachers. He was doing good at school, but his attitude wasn’t always the best. He was kind of a smart-ass.

“Funny.” Dean rolled his eyes. “And he’s gonna be a teacher.” he mumbled, going back to looking through his closet. Cas was working at the diner on weekends, and for the rest of the week he was in college too.

“Then you’re screwed.” Sam joked and got a pair of socks thrown at his head. “I’m kidding! Jerk.” he scoffed, getting up to take a beer out of the fridge. He loved being at Dean’s place, because he could do whatever he wanted, like drink beer that his brother would buy him.

“Bitch.” Dean responded. After few minutes he walked out of his room in blue jeans, black t-shirt with unbuttoned, red, plaid shirt over it. “Be honest, how do I look?”

“Like I said, same as always.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“You’re no help.” Dean scoffed and FaceTimed Charlie, asking the same question. She was at some party, getting drunk and high again.

“You look awesome!” she yelled, through the music. “I’m sure you gonna get some tonight!”

Sam laughed at that and Dean just hung up. It was about making good impression, not...ugh. Well, Cas knew him for over a year now and still wanted to go out with him, so maybe he didn’t have to panic as much. And he kinda ruined the ‘first’ impression when he asked him out while high… All that is left is not making a fool out of himself on the date.

***

He parked his car in front of the building Cas lived in. He got out of the car and that’s when he saw the door opening and Cas was walking towards him, wearing a light blue shirt and black jeans, with unzipped jacket over his shoulders.

“Right on time.” Cas grinned.

“Yeah, like to be punctual. For the important things.” Dean chuckled. “Fuck, you’re cute.” he said without thinking, looking at Castiel’s smile. Cas blushed and gave him a sheepish smile.

“You too.” he said and they were silent for a moment. “Is this awkward?” he then added, feeling a bit weird.

“Only if we let it be.” Dean answered, opening the car door for Cas. He was acting way more confident than he felt. “So how about dinner?”

***

They ended up going to the dinner, then to the movies, and then finally ended up in a bar, drinking beer and talking. Turns out, once they got past the awkwardness, they couldn’t stop talking about basically everything.

“So do you smoke often?” Cas asked, taking a sip of his beer.

“What?” Dean was caught off guard, as they were just talking about the fact that they like the same books.

“I mean weed. You know, when you asked me out-”

“Oh, yeah, right.” Dean interrupted him with a little chuckle. “Yeah, I was pretty stoned. But not too much, okay? I know when to stop, unlike one of my best friends.” he added.

“So do you do this often?” Castiel asked again.

“I mean, when I’m very stressed, or when I’m with my friends and we’re bored... “ he bit his lip. “Maybe quite often.” he shrugged. But then he thought that maybe Cas asked because he doesn’t want to be with a person who gets baked all the time. “But not that much, I mean, it’s not like we do it every day. And weed is not that bad-”

“I know, okay.” Cas interrupted him with a smile. “I don’t have a problem with that. I like you.”

“Well, that’s good. ‘Cause I like you too.” Dean grinned.

“Good. I was only asking, because I never did it, so-”

“Wait.” Dean’s eyes widened. “You’re tellin’ me you never smoked weed?”

“Never had the chance.” Cas shrugged.

“Well, do you wanna?” Winchester asked, not really thinking.

“Why, do you have some?” Cas laughed, but he caught himself really considering it. You gotta try everything, right?

“Not on me, but I got a stash at my place. We could go even now. I mean, if you want to. And my brother’s there, but he’s cool.”

“Okay.” Cas said, surprising them both. “Let’s go.”

“Now?” in answer Cas just nodded.

***

So half an hour later, they were sitting on Dean’s couch, and Dean was lighting up a joint. Meanwhile, Sam was in Dean’s room, where Dean told him to go, reading a book.

Cas smoked for the first time and it wasn’t that bad. At first he didn’t feel anything. Then he started to feel kinda funny. And he was laughing and didn’t even know why.

“For a first time, I think that’s enough.” Dean said after a while. He laughed too.

“I want to kiss you.” Cas said out of the blue, looking Dean straight into the eyes. He was thinking it the whole evening, and now it just kinda slipped out of his mouth.

“That’s fine by me.” Dean smiled, leaning in. He was too chilled out to be stressing about it. When their lips met, he felt ten times higher than he was. It was so amazing and new and exciting. And they both couldn’t stop smiling during the kiss. After they broke the kiss, they just looked at each other. 

“You know what?” Cas chuckled, his forehead against Dean’s.

“What?” Dean asked, pulling a little bit away and looking into those beautiful eyes.

“I could really eat something.” at that they both burst out laughing. So they decided to ask Sam to make them some sandwiches. He wasn’t happy about it, but he did it anyway. It was Dean’s big date, he didn't want to be the one ruining something, even by not making a fucking sandwich. 

And years later, when Dean and Cas moved in together, they still couldn’t believe that it all started from weed. If it wasn’t for that night when Dean got high and wanted to go out to eat, who knows if he would ever had the guts to ask Cas out? Maybe Cas would ask him? Although he was never really sure if Dean was interested and didn’t want to make a fool of himself. Anyway, the sentence “I could really eat somethin’” has become one of the inside jokes for the group of friends, and, more importantly, a really important thing for Cas and Dean. A sentence that started it all. Or maybe it was weed? Well, they were thankful to both.

That night with his friends, smoking in the Circle, forever was the memory Dean would cherish, even if he remembered it really vaguely. He got the love of his life out of all this. The person who he would be with for the rest of his life. Turns out, weed can be really helpful, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I have mixed feelings about this one, hah. It was supposed to be short, but I started writing and it just happened. I kinda wanted to cut it when Dean got the date, but then it wouldn't be much of a Destiel story, would it? 
> 
> Idk if I like the ending, but I honestly like the beginning :D
> 
> Any comments and opinions will be appreciated ♥


End file.
